


For Alisanne, Love Harry and Severus

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Desk Sex, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	For Alisanne, Love Harry and Severus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



"Severus?" Harry watched as Severus's eye twitched. He hated being interrupted when he was reading the Prophet over breakfast. This _was_ important though.

"Mmm?" Severus hummed, not looking up.

"You know, it's Alisanne's birthday today," Harry said quietly. 

"And?"

"We should get her something, don't you think?" Severus put down the paper with a put upon sigh. "I suppose you're correct in this instance. Any ideas?"

"Well, she likes skirts." Harry grinned.

"Oh?" Severus said, lips curling at the corners. "What else?"

"Desk sex," Harry replied as he pulled his T-shirt over his head and threw it into the corner of the kitchen. Severus stood and unbuttoned his shirtsleeves, eyeing Harry hungrily.

"Anything else?" Severus purred as his shirt fell to the floor. He glided across the room and pulled Harry flush.

Harry licked from Severus's collarbone up his neck to his ear then whispered, "Wall sex."

Severus's hands roamed over Harry's smooth back and sides before coming to rest on the placket of his jeans. Harry moaned as he began rubbing his length through the heavy fabric.

"It wouldn't do to disappoint her then would it," Severus murmured. " _Accio_ Harry's tartan skirt!" he called out then held out his hand to catch the garment. Harry continued rutting against Severus's other hand, the friction on his cock driving him to distraction.

"Enough, brat," Severus said fondly with a nip to Harry's earlobe. "Put this on." Harry quickly shucked his jeans and pants and pulled on the very short plaid skirt. He blushed slightly when he recalled just how revealing the item was. Severus unzipped his trousers and pushed them down his thighs.

"Delightful." Severus slipped a hand under the skirt and gripped Harry's arse, kneading the muscled flesh. " _Lubricious_." 

Harry gasped as Severus's strong hands lifted him and pressed him against the wall. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus's waist and held on to his shoulders as Severus entered him in a single smooth thrust. Severus held Harry's arse as he pushed inside then slipped out again and again, Harry's back rubbing roughly against the wall with each successive thrust.

"Touch yourself, Harry," Severus said, panting, as a single bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Harry licked the salty droplet before insinuating his hand between them and grasping his prick.

"Fuck me, Severus," Harry breathed as he worked his length, "Gonna come!" He arched his back—hitting his head against the wall with a resounding _thunk_ —thick white come coating his hand and stomach. Severus sped his thrusts, his nails digging into Harry's skin as he came deep inside Harry's arse. His head fell to Harry's shoulder, both men breathless. 

After several moments Severus's spent prick slipped out and he slowly set Harry's feet on the ground. 

"Do you think that was good enough for her?" Harry asked.

"We may have to try again on the desk, just to be sure," Severus replied, smirking.


End file.
